Rain
by straightAndFast
Summary: Thunder boomed as the raindrops hit the glass windows of the Gryffindor common room. And Lily needs to find James. Very fluffy. LilyXjames. Seventh year, when they are together.


_jkr owns it all_

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

_CRASH_

Thunder boomed as the raindrops hit the glass windows of the Gryffindor common room. Lily Evans looked up from her book and out of the windows to see the sky illuminate with lightning. She looked around the room and saw Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew gathered around a table. She closed her book and walked around the couch to join them.

"Where's James?" she asked.

"Quidditch practice," stated Sirius.

"In this weather?" she said, eyebrows raised.

They nodded and she left to the girls' dormitories. She opened the door which read Seventh Years and found a cloak and red and gold striped scarf. After putting them on, she went back down the stairs and climbed out of the portriat hole.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

From fifty feet in the air, James Potter could see nothing but colors. He saw gray above him and green below him. He raised his sleeve to his eyes in an attempt to dry off his glasses, but saw no improvement. A reddish-brown ball was tossed at him, but was too wet for him to catch it and it fell to the ground. He watched as a black dot headed toward a larger, red blur. The red blur swung at the dot, but a short, but heavy and hard, bat flew out of their hands and hit another red blur in what seemed to be the back of the head.

"OW! Marlene! What was that for?!"

"I'm sorry, Bertram! It slipped out of my hands!"

"TIME OUT!" James shouted to the rest of the team. Six scarlett blurs flew to the ground and huddled near the stands. "Looks as if we're just going to have to wait it out," he told them once he joined them on the ground.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

She ran through the halls of the school and watched the rain hit the many windows. The thunder still crashing, she pushed open the large oak doors in the entrance hall and ran out of them. She desended down the stairs two at a time and finally reached the bottom, jumping into the muddy path leading to the Quidditch Pitch and causing the mud to splatter the bottom of her robes and jeans.

"Damn," she muttered once she saw that the rain was thining and patches of blue were appearing in the sky. "Come on...keep it up..."

The thunder crashed again and she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in. She kept running as she saw seven red dots reappear in the sky next to the three goalposts.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

As soon as the team was back in the air, thunder crashed again, but this time the were better prepared, they had dried off their robes, though it had not lasted long, and had cast Impervius charms upon themselves, the Quaffle, and the beaters' bats. James caught the Quaffle and tucked it underneath himself with one arm. He leaned foward and dashed through the rain towards the goalposts at the other end of the Pitch. He tossed it and it flew throught the Keeper's outstreched arms and into the center hoop. The team cheered and he flew a victory lap around the Pitch. He looked back towards the castle and saw a blur of red and black running towards him, mud splashing to her knees every time she landed on the ground and pushed back of again.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lily raised her hands to her face and brushed the strands of dark red hair off of her cheeks and instead they stuck themselves around her neck and shoulders. She turned down the path and tried as hard as she could to keep going. Her legs, throat, lungs, and side screaming in protest, she forced herself to run through the arched doorway into the Pitch. She looked up and screamed.

"JAMES! JAMES!"

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"JAMES! JAMES!"

He looked down and saw a girl with dark red hair waving her arms up at him.

"Lily?" he said, but it was more to himself because no one else could hear him over the rain. He pulled into a dive and met her on the ground. She ran over to him, and before he could say anything, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He dropped his broomstick and the Quaffle and wrapped his arms around her back. When she broke off, he looked into her green eyes questioningly and said, "What was that for?"

She laughed and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "Well, I," she said pausing for breath between each word, "I...wanted...to...kiss...you...in...the...rain..."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"OI! Lover boy! Quidditch practice! Remember us?!" shouted a voice from above.

"Right," he said, lifting Lily's head off of his shoulder. "Are you heading back to the castle?"

She backed away from him and looked over her shoulder to the castle, which looked a lot farther then it did earlier. "I don't think so," she said, leaning on the wall behind her. "I'll just stay here and...catch my breath."

He laughed and mounted his broom, flying into the air again.


End file.
